Zagi
Zagi ist ein Antagonist aus Tales of Vesperia. Persönlichkeit Zagi ist besessen vom Kampf und ist durch seine Fertigkeiten berühmt geworden. Rita glaubt, Ähnlichkeiten zwischen sich und ihm zu erkennen, da sie etwas besser können als andere und ihnen Gespräche mit anderen daher als sinnlos erscheinen. Als Zagi auf Yuri traf und bemerkte, dass er ebenfalls gerne kämpfte und zugleich so stark war wie er, heftete er sich an seine Fersen und verfolgte ihn, um den Kampf mit ihm zu suchen. Er findet seinen Spaß ausschließlich in Stärke und zögert nicht, seine Körperteile durch Blastia zu ersetzen, um neue Kraft zu gewinnen. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Zagi ist ein Mitglied der Klaue des Leviathan, die sich als Gilde aus Elite-Attentätern etabliert hat. Zagi ist versessen auf den Kampf, in dem er sich grundsätzlich als Überlegenen wägt, und findet Gefallen an Gegnern, die ihm die Stirn bieten können. In seinem Wahn stellt er sogar für Yeager, seinen Anführer, gelegentlich ein Hindernis dar. Über Zagis genaue Beziehung zu den anderen bekannten Mitgliedern der Gilde, wie etwa zu Yeager oder zu Gauche und Droite ist gänzlich unbekannt. Es ist deutlich, dass er sich den Rotaugen gegenüber weder respektvoll noch freundschaftlich verhält, da er auch diese tötet, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, wenn sie ihn nerven. Tales of Vesperia Zagi taucht erstmals im Schloss Zaphias auf, nachdem es Yuri Lowell gelungen war, nach seiner Inhaftierung aus seiner Zelle zu entkommen und er daraufhin auf Estellise Sidos Heurassein getroffen ist, die von Rittern verfolgt wurde. Im Grunde ist Zagi einer der Gründe, aus denen Estelle das Schloss gegen den Willen der Ritter hatte verlassen wollen: Er gehört zu den Meuchelmördern, die einen Auftrag erhalten hatten, Flynn Scifo zu töten. Als Zagi daher ins Schloss eindringt, trifft er auf Estelle und Yuri und hält Letzteren für sein Ziel Flynn. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, in dem Zagi unterliegt. Zagi zeigt sich begeistert von ihm und will ihn weiterhin bekämpfen, wird aber von einem Rotauge aufgehalten und zur Flucht bewegt. Da er wütend auf seinen Verbündeten ist, dass dieser ihn unterbricht, tötet er ihn und verabschiedet sich daraufhin von Yuri. Erneut erscheint Zagi auf dem Schiff von Barbos, nachdem die Helden in den Gouverneurspalast von Capua Nor eingedrungen sind, um einen Beweis zu finden, dass Ragou sein Volk missbraucht. Ragou flüchtet auf das Schiff und befiehlt Barbos, die Helden loszuwerden, was dieser verweigert, da er alles getan hatte, für das er von Ragou bezahlt worden war, und außerdem kaiserliche Ritter unterwegs sind, mit denen er sich in dem Augenblick nicht anlegen will. Barbos und Ragou flüchten daher mit dem Beiboot, während Ragou Zagi den Rest überlässt. Indem Zagi in seinem Wahn diverse Maschinerie des Schiffes angreift, erzeugt er Explosionen. Während des Kampfes wird Zagi von Flammen erfasst, die ihm schmerzen, worauf er zwar erschöpft, aber lachend reagiert. Er ist entschlossener denn je, Yuri zu töten, wird daraufhin aber von einer Explosion vom Schiff geschleudert und stellt für die Helden vorerst keine Gefahr mehr dar. Das dritte Mal erscheint Zagi im Kolosseum von Nordopolica. Yuri nimmt dort an den Kämpfen teil, weil er von Regaey erfahren hat, dass der momentane Champion sich zur Spitze aufschwingen will, um an Belius heranzukommen und sie zu töten. Der Champion stellt sich als Flynn heraus, woraufhin Yuri und Flynn verstehen, dass sie beide hintergangen worden waren. Der Kampf zwischen ihnen von Zagi unterbrochen, dessen linker Arm durch ein Blastia ersetzt wurde, nachdem er durch die Explosion auf dem Schiff abgerissen worden war. thumb|300px|left|Zagi präsentiert sein neues Arm-Blastia, das seinen abgerissenen Arm ersetzt Judith erkennt, dass es sich um ein Hermes-Blastia handelt, und springt in die Arena, um Yuri beizustehen, woraufhin die anderen Helden ihr folgen. Zagi offenbart Yuri, dass er bisher der Einzige war, der ihn zum Bluten gebracht hat und er deshalb geschworen hat, dass Yuri durch seine Hand den Tod finden wird. Zagi stellt hierbei fest, dass das Arm-Blastia sich seiner Kontrolle entzogen hat, woraufhin es Aer in den Himmel stößt, die wieder niederregnet und die Barrieren zerstört, die die Monster des Kolosseums gefangen gehalten haben, sodass diese sich befreien können. Zagi flüchtet, weshalb Judith ihm hinterhereilen und ihn aufhalten will, jedoch versteht, dass die Monster zuerst aufgehalten werden müssen. Zagi war im Kolosseum anwesend, da die Klaue des Leviathan den gesamten Plan eingefädelt hat, sodass Yeager in Gestalt von Regaey an die Kiste mit dem klaren Himmelskristall gelangen kann, die im Besitz der Helden ist. Später taucht Zagi in der Herakles auf, als die Helden den Kontrollraum der beweglichen Festung erreichen, um sie aufzuhalten, damit sie nicht Zaphias von der Weltkarte fegt. Zuvor hatten sie bereits Ritter gefunden, die von Zagi getötet worden waren, und auch im Maschinenraum finden sie Opfer von ihm vor, die er getötet hatte, damit niemand zwischen ihm und Yuri steht. Die Helden verlangen von ihm zu wissen, wohin Alexei Estelle hingebracht hatte, und Zagi offenbart ihnen, dass Alexei niemals auf der Herakles gewesen war. Die Helden verstehen, dass Alexei sie lediglich als Ablenkungsmanöver zur Herakles gelockt hat, woraufhin Zagi feststellt, dass sie ihn ignorieren. Yuri, der zornig ist wegen Alexei, nährt damit Zagis Freude auf einen weiteren Kampf, da Zagi erkennt, dass Yuri ihn zu hassen beginnt und ein Kampf damit spannender wird. In diesem Kampf vergiftet Zagi sich selbst, um einen giftigen Atem zu erlangen die Helden vergiften zu können. Mit einem gezielten Schlag befördert Yuri Zagi aus dem Fenster des Maschinenraums und befiehlt Rita Mordio, die Herakles zum Stoppen zu bewegen, was ihr gelingt. Zagi kehrt daraufhin zurück und zerstört die Steuerkonsole mit einem Aer-Schuss, woraufhin sich die Herakles wieder in Bewegung setzt. Durch den Schuss sind die Helden schwer verletzt worden, sodass sie sich nicht mehr wehren können und sich bereits für verloren halten. Zagi genießt gerade seinen Triumph, als ihn Gauche und Droite überraschend attackieren und Yeager ihn mit einem Schuss aus seinem Gewehr erneut aus dem Fenster befördert. Dieses Mal bleibt Zagi endgültig fort, sodass die Helden ihren Weg fortsetzen können, nachdem Gauche und Droite sie geheilt und ihnen berichtet haben, dass Alexei Estelle zur Schwerttreppe im Schloss Zaphias gebracht hat. Das fünfte und letzte Mal befindet sich Zagi in Tarqaron in einem Bereich, der einer Arena ähnelt, aufgrund der vielen Grabsteine aber vermutlich ein Friedhof sein wird. Er hatte den Weg zur Spitze des Turms mit einem Siegel verschlossen, das lediglich mit seinem Arm-Blastia gelöst werden kann, sodass er damit sicherstellte, dass die Helden tatsächlich gegen ihn kämpfen, was ihm gelingt. Zagi ist mittlerweile stark von seinem Blastia vereinnahmt worden, sodass selbst seine Stimme maschinell verzerrt klingt. Er versteht, dass die Helden die Welt retten wollen, und erkennt daher, dass sie in dem Kampf gegen ihn alles geben müssen, was sie haben, da sie ansonsten nicht weiterkommen werden. Nachdem Zagi bezwungen ist, keucht er lachend, dass es nicht wehtut, aber er erkennt, dass sein Körper zu schwach ist und will, dass sein nächster Körper ein Blastia ist, weil ein Kampf mehr Spaß machen würde, und er fragt Yuri danach, ob dies nicht richtig wäre. Yuri versetzt ihm daraufhin einen letzten Schlag, nach dem Zagi sich die Plattform hinunterstürzt. Judith erkennt, dass niemand Zagi verstanden hatte und er dem Kampf, in dem er seit jeher besser als jeder andere gewesen war, so viel Bedeutung zugeschrieben hatte. Er hatte Spaß am Kampf, vor allem mit Yuri, weshalb er sich verändert hatte, nachdem er ihm begegnet war. Yuri hingegen behauptet, er sieht keinen Sinn darin, sich mit einem solchen Verrückten zu beschäftigen. Kurzgefasst *Zagi ist ein Mitglied der Klaue des Leviathan und dient dieser als Auftragsmörder. Er ist sehr auf den Kampf versessen und vergisst über seinen Wahn hinweg sogar seine eigene Gesundheit. *Zagi ist versessen auf den Kampf gegen Yuri, nachdem sich dieser ihm gegenüber als gleich stark und ebenso kampffreudig erwiesen hat. Dies geschieht im Schloss Zaphias, als Zagi eigentlich Flynn töten soll, aber an Yuri gerät. *Zagi arbeitet auch mit Ragou und Barbos zusammen, um an Yuri zu gelangen. Deshalb ermöglicht er den beiden die Flucht auf dem Schiff zwischen Capua Nor und Capua Torim, indem er die Helden in einen Kampf verwickelt. *Gemeinsam mit anderen Mitgliedern der Klaue des Leviathan erscheint Zagi im Kolosseum von Nordopolica und lenkt dort die Helden ab, damit Yeager an den klaren Himmelskristall in ihrer Obhut gelangen kann. *Zagi tritt den Helden auf der Herakles entgegen und verwickelt sie dort in einen Kampf. Hier wird er von Yeager, Gauche und Droite aufgehalten, von denen die Helden Hilfe erhalten. *Zagi erscheint als vorletzter Bossgegner in Tarqaron, wo er den Helden auflauert. Hier findet er schließlich sein Ende durch die Hand der Helden. Wissenswertes *Zagi wird insgesamt fünf Mal bekämpft und somit häufiger als jeder andere Bossgegner aus Tales of Vesperia. *In der Plauderei "Die Stadt des abnehmenden Mondes", die am gleichnamigen Ort in den Remaster-Fassungen zur Verfügung steht, bemerken die Helden, dass Zagi dieselbe Haarfarbe aufweist wie sämtliche Kinder des Vollmonds, eingeschlossen Estelle. Etwas unentschlossen erachten sie es aber als lächerlich, dass Zagi ein Kind des Vollmonds gewesen sein soll. Charakterliste en:Zagi Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Zagi